A lot of social problems occur with regard to personal information protection. Crimes using illegally collected personal information such as financial fraud and the like are increasing, and thus technical and social efforts for the protection of personal information are being intensified.
In general, various service providers do business activities, such as advertisement, marketing, and the like, based on personal information. However, as the law related to personal information is intensified, it is difficult to collect desired information.
A variety of personal information of a user is stored in an electronic device. Since service providers are punished by law in the situation where personal information stored on an electronic device is made public without user consent, the service providers may have difficulty in directly collecting a variety of personal information stored on the electronic device. Therefore, there is a need for a method for estimating various user profiles using personal information legally collected.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.